Por una extraña confusion
by SnarryLoveGirl
Summary: Harry y Felix son hermanos, un pocionista celoso, falsas apariencias,...SLASH Harry/Severus, Remus/Sirius AU
1. Felix Potter Liand

Cap 1 reeditado

Esta historia es SLASH(chicoxchico), es snarry(severus snape x harry potter) y es AU (universo alternativo)Harry tiene 15 años, por lo cual esta en su quinto año, tampoco me rigire por los años de los libros y una ultima cosa, desde cuarto año, los alumno tienen habitaciones individuales.

1 de septiembre de 2007, Hogwarts, Habitacion Gryffindor de chicos.

Pov Harry

Me desperte y suspire, los doseles, los cubrecamas, las almohadas, las sabanas, todo era rojo y dorado, ya me estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, gire la mirada a la derecha y sonrei, Felix estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara, me acuerdo de como ocurrio todo...hace exactamente 2 años.

Flash Back

1 de septiembre de 2005, Hogwarts, Habitacion Gryffindor de chicos.

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mientras leia un libro sobre pociones, oi unos picoteos en la ventana y vi una lechuza como Hedwig, pero con manchas color caramelo, le abri la ventana y estiro una pata, tenia una carta, la cogi y lei su destinario. 

_Harry Potter, Torre Gryffindor, Habitacion de chicos, 3º cama_  
><em><br>_  
>Enarque una ceja y aplique unos hechizos sobre la carta, ya seguro de que no estaba hechizada la abri y la lei.<p>

_Harry Potter_  
><em><br>_  
><em>Reunete conmigo en la sala de los menesteres, septimo piso, a las 19:45, tengo varias cosas que explicarte.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Felix Potter<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>PD: eso es exactamente lo que te explicare<em>  
><em><br>_  
>Cerre la carta y suspire, todo me pasaba siempre a mi, 1º soy un mago, 2º soy un sangre pura*, 3º un mago tenebroso mato a mis padres cuando tenia 2 años, 4ºmis amigos solo quieren mi dinero y 5º al parecer tengo un hermano, debo tener un iman para la mala suerte o algo asi, mire el reloj, marcaba las 19:15, fui a la ducha y me bañe y fui hasta mi vestidor, cogi una camisa verde oscura con una pantera dibujada en negro**, por lo cual era bastante apropiado con unos pantalones agustados de seda negra y unos converse negros, me puse la capa para ocultar mi ropa a los demas leones, no me perdonarian si me vieran usando algo tan Slytherin, volvi a mirar el reloj 19:37,ya en el pasillo me encontre a varios chicos y chicas, todos se me quedaban mirando con admiracion, a algunos juro que se les caia la baba, me ecnontre con Draco Malfoy en medio del pasillo, hizo una leve inclinacion de cabeza a modo de slaudo y yo se la devolvi, estabamos en tregua, el me ayudaba en pociones y yo a el en DCAO, llegue al septimo piso y vi las enormes puertas, abri una y mire al interior, habia una persona sentada en un sillon en frente de la chimenea leyendo un libro, mire un reloj que habia en una mesita, marcaba las 19:45, justo a tiempo, entre y cerre la puerta, fui y me sente en el sillon que estaba a su lado, pasaron unos minutos en silencio, bastante tenso, hasta que se digno a cerrar el libro y mirarme.<br>-Como ya te dije en la carta soy Felix Potter,hijo de Elizabeth Liand, James le fue varias veces infiel a tu madre con la mia, no se que fue lo que paso exactamente, ya que mi madre murio a dar a luz, me crio mi abuela, al parecer, James dejo embarazada a tu madre el mismo dia que a la mia, asi que no solo somos hermanos, o medio hermanos...si no que tambien tenemos la misma edad y cumplimos el mismo dia, James no era la mejor persona ocomo todos creian.

-Si...ya veo...ahora entiendo varias cosas...-.

-Este año mi abuela murio, y al parecer tengo una plaza en Hogwarts desde que naci, solo que nunca le di verdadera importancia, se lo basico de magia y pociones, me instalare este año a Hogwarts, mañana, juntos a la seleccion de los de primero, ¿En que casa estas?-.

-Gryffindor, si te ponen en esa, te podria poner al dia en todo-sonrei levemente-.

-Ok, le pedire al sombrero que me ponga en los leones,aunque los dos sabemos que debemos estar en Slytherin-.

-Lo se...pero creo que no hay cambio, si lo hubiera ya estuviera en Slytherin...o ueno me he estado planteando hacerlo-.

-Si...bueno ahora para cambiar el tema...me he dado cuenta de que somos...iguales, bueno a excepcion de los ojos y la cicatriz-.

-Al parecer el problema de vista viene en todas las generaciones-suspire y me pase una mano por el pelo-mejor vamos a hablar con Dumbledor y lo resolvemos todo...-.

-Ya hable con el antes de venir, ya pusieron una nueva habitacion, sabiendo de antemano que casa escogeria, asi que...cuando quieras vamos y le explicamos a todos, esta sera la historia: Yo soy un primo lejano tuyo, pero al morir mis padres me trasladaron aqui, antes estudiaba en casa, y como vieron que te tenia a ti, me voy a quedar contigo y con tus familiares que me aceptaron felizmente-.

-Ok, ok, vamos ya a la habitacion, asi acabamos de acomodar todo-.

-Valee-por primera vez me sonrio abiertamente y me abrazo-me alegra que me aceptes Harry-.

Sonrei fuimos juntos a la habitacion explicandoles la historia a todos los que preguntaban, fuimos al cuarto y al ver la hora que era nos pusimos a dormir.

Fin Flash Back

Lo pusieron en Gryffindor, desde entonces somos mas unidos que nunca, nada nos separara...

*Lily en este fic va a ser una Black

**La forma animaga de Harry es una pantera

Con quien deberia emparejar a Draco? Y a Felix?

Algun review pliiiis


	2. Las dos caras

Disclimer: Harry Potter y todos los demás son propiedad de Rowling, excepto algunos personajes creados por mí

**2 de septiembre de 2007, ****Hogwarts, Gran comedor**

Desde la llegada de Felix, nada ha sido igual para los chicos Potter, solo confian en ellos, claro...estan Hermione y Ron, pero ya no como antes, para guardar las apariencias el apellido de Felix es el de su madre, conocido por Felix Liand Potter, los chicos estaban en la punta de la gram mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y jugo de calabaza, si alguien se ponia a mirarlos, se darian cuenta de que hacian exactamente los mismos movimientos, eran zurdos, comian a la misma vez, bebian el jugo en sicronia, ademas de los rastros fisicos, el mismo color de piel y pelo, las mismas gafas, la misma altura...al principio los alumnos se habian sorprendido, pero luego se habian acostumbrado...respecto a Hermione y Ron, eran amigos si, pero se habian distanciado bastante, hoy habian quedado un rato antes de pociones en la puerta de la misma, al acabar de desayunar, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, cuando ya nadie les veia se cogieron de la mano, una costumbre que cogieron con el paso de los años, nadie sabia que eran hermanos, a pesar de ser tan obvio, puede que en fisico sean gemelos, pero si alguien se fijaba bien, se podia apreciar que Harry era unos milimetro mas alto que Felix, ademas de ser mas extrovertido que el ojiazul, ya llegando a pociones oyeron unas personas discutiendo, ya mas cerca se dieron cuenta de que eran Hermione y Ron, se acercaron lo suficiente para oir pero sin ser vistos.

-tenemos que hacer algo Mione, ese Felix nos esta robando a Harry, y si no lo tenemos, no tendremos su dinero...-.

-Lo se Ron, tenemos que hacer que Felix se aleje de Harry, y asi conseguir su dinero, la fortuna que tiene es increible, es el heredero Potter y el heredero Black, con ese dinero tendria para vivir sin trabajar hasta que se muriera y encima dejarle a sus hijos-.

-Si, si, el es la marioneta de Dumbledore, no se vale por si mismo, es facil de robar-.

Pero ellos no sabian cuan equivocados estaban, a pocos metro estaban Harry y Felix, el primero cabreado, ya se lo esperaba, y sabia que esos dos no querian nada de el pero...llamarlo marioneta de Dumbledore, el segundo, estaba bastante tenso, podia sentir la magia que irradiaba Harry y eso le asustaba, las pocas veces que lo habia visto enfadado de verdad, su magia se descontrolaba y teniendo en cuenta de que era un mago bastante poderoso...no era muy aconsejable cabrearlo, al segundo siguiente sintio como la mano de Harry abandonaba la suya, lo miro con ojos de advertencia, resiviendo una sonrisa maliciosa de su parte, de esa sonrisa no se podia esperar nada bueno...

-Vaya vaya...al parecer la sangre sucia y la comadreja necesitan mi dinero...-Harry camino lentamente hasta ellos, con Felix siguiendole por detras, los ojos de Harry relucian como la maldicion mortifera- podeis decir todo lo que querais de mi, de mi dinero, pero nunca, y repito NUNCA, volvais a decir que soy la marioneta de ese vegestorio, y si...siempre estoy junto a Felix...¿y que?, es mi unico familiar de mi edad, y por una vez que puedo ser feliz, ustedes me intentan arrebatar lo unico que quiero y tengo-la magia de Harry se empezo a descontrolar, formando un aura oscura a su alrededor-ya os podeis olvidar de mi si quereis-.

-Harry, relajate...no vas a conseguir nada haciendo que se produzca un accidente, ya sabes como eres-.

El ojiverde se sereno al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo, se giro hacia los dos Gryffindor que lo miraban atonitos, bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, de repente se abrio la puerta revelando a una persona alta de piel clara, pelo negro y ojos negros, los miraba a todos con la ceja izquierda enarcada, al parecer lo habia oido todo, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a los cuatro alumnos, por la lejania se oian las voces de los demas, Harry y Felix se sentaron al fondo en la parte Gryffindor y se cogieron de la mano por debajo de la mesa, ellos eran lo unico que tenian, Harry tenia toda la familia Black claro...e increiblemente le aceptaban, bueno la verdad Harry no era tan Gryffindor como todos creian, y al estar varias veces con los Black...se habia dado cuenta de que eran unas personas geniales, le caian todos muy bien sobre todo su padrino/tio Sirius y su tia Bellatrix, por que su locura era bastante agradable, los Black habian conocido tambien a Felix, y lo habian aceptado como a uno mas, Harry, desde que descubrieron que era un Black, era respetado y admirado, mucho mas que antes, y al estar Felix a su lado estos dos ultimos años le ha ayudado mucho, es como un apoyo costante, alguien a quien confiar, alguien que lo entendiera, los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco hasta estar la clase completa, los dos chicos miraban a casa uno que se fuera a sentar con ellos, al final consiguiendo a alejar a todos los que se querian sentar con ellos, quedando los dos solos sonrieron, ellos trabajaban mejor asi que con tres.

-Hoy vamos a hacer la pocion matalobos-la voz grave puso en tension a algunos, mientras que a Harry le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta, ese profesor cada vez le exitaba mas-es una pocion algo avanzada,se requieren usar hechizos para el tiempo,a los inutiles...hagan lo que puedan, se que sus calderos acabaran explotando de todos modos-.

El oscuro profesor apunto los ingredientes, Felix iba cortando los ingredientes y pasandoselos a Harry, mientras este los iba añadiendo y removiendo la pocion, para ellos era bastante facil, Remus Lupin les habia enseñado, ya que era uno de los moredeadores y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre y ex-profesor de DCAO, ademas de...ser el novio y prometido de Sirius, asi que le pidieron que le enseñaran como hacer la pocion para los dias de luna llena, a la hora y media ya tenian lista la pocion, pusieron un hechizo conservador y se volvieron a sentar juntos, con las manos agarradas de nuevo, la otra mano de Felix se poso en la rodilla de su hermano y este sonrio y recosot la cabeza en su hombro, Severus al verlos enarco la ceja de nuevo y emitio un bufido, se levanto y fue hasta ellos, Harry habia cerrado los ojos sintiendose a gusto en el hombro de su hermano, este levanto la mirada y vio a Snape acercarse, movio levemente a Harry haciendo que abriera los ojos y se fijara en la alta figura que se acercaba, se enderezo y Felix quito la mano de su rodilla.

-Al parecer ya tienen la pocion lista...¿o me equivoco?-dijo con su tono frio y sarcastico-.

-Ya esta lista profesor, fue bastante facil-dijeron los dos a la vez mientras sonreian-.

-Eso habra que verlo...-miro la pocion que tenial el color exacto, lo que lo dejo asombrado-lo han hecho bastante bien...mejor de lo que he visto en todos mis antiguos alumnos-.

-Muchas gracias profesor-volvieron a decir a la misma vez-.

-Profesor Snape...¿le importaria si nos llevasemos un poco de la pocion?-dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que dentro de 2 dias seria luna llena-.

-No...no me importa señor Potter, ¿podria saber para que la necesita?-.

-Pues...es que dentro de dos dias es luna llena, y Remus la necesita, ya que las que nosotros le proporcionamos se le han acabado-.

-¿Ustedes le proporcionan esa pocion?¿Desde cuando?-pregunto atonito-.

-Desde hace ya...un año y medio casi dos años-esta vez respondio Felix-.

-Bueno...les dare un 10 en este trabajo, al parecer señor Potter, no es tan parecido a su padre como creia, ademas de...10 puntos para Gryffindor-dijo a regañadientes-.

-Gracias por los puntos señor, pero me gustaria que recordase que yo ni tengo nada que ver con mi padre-gruño en respuesta-.

El profesor se dio la vuelta y fue a ver otros calderos, las notas de los Slytherin oscilaban entro el 7 y el 9, ademas de haber conseguido puntos para su casa, a ningun Gryffindor, excepto a ellos, lo habia conseguido, al final de la clase, Severus les proporciono un recipiente aislado para mantener la pocion, se levantaron y se fueron, Harry llevaba la pocion.

**2 de septiembre de 2007, Sala Comun Gryffindor**

No habia nadie en la sala comun, excepto los dos hermanos recostados en el suelo, esperaban a Sirius, que iria por Red Flu para buscar la pocion, todos los demas alumnos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, puesto que eran las 11 de la noche, lso dos estaban muertos del aburrimiento.

-Harry...trae el portatil-dijo Felix desesperado-.

-Verdad...el protatil se me habia olvidado-cogio su varita y bostezo-accio portatil mac negro-.

Los chicos se pusieron a navegar, se metieron en facebook, twitter, tuenti, su pusieron a oir musica...en una de esas se pusieron a ver una pelicula, llamada: La Mujer De Negro, el actor Daniel Radcliffe se parecia bastante a los dos, solo que no tenia gafas o cicatriz y tenia los ojos entre un azul verdoso, llamaron a Dobby y le pidieron que les trajera palomitas muggles con mantequilla, ya al tener todo, le dieron play a la pelicula...a la media hora quien viera a ese par, se reiria con ganas, Felix estaba literalmente encima de Harry, agarrandole la mano con fuerza, mientras que Harry resisita a soltar gritos en las peores partes, al final de la pelicula, el sueño se les habia ido por completo, alertas a cualquiero ruido, en la misma pagina vieron que habia otra buena pelicula llamada Insidious, se pusieron un echizo silenciador al rededor, y soltaron algunos gritos, ya acabada la pelicula, los las palomitas regadas por el suelo se miraron y no pudieron hacer mas que reirse, estaban temblando y sudorosos, nadie se creeria que uno de ellos, se habia enfrentado al gran Mago Oscuro Lord Voldemort, despues de acabar de reirse a gusto se pusieron a ver Vergüenza Ajena para relajar la tension de los sustos, ya entrada la noche, sobre las 00:30 entro Sirius por la chimenea y la imagen que vio lo dejo como si hubiera recibido un Petrificus Totalus, Felix estaba boca arriba riendose mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban por los ojos mientras que Harry tenia la cabeza en el abdomen de este y abrazaba el cuerpo d esu hermano riendo como loco tambien, el adulto carraspeo y los chicos se acomodaron respirando agitadamente por culpa de la risa.

-Toma padrino-Harry le entrego la jarra con la pocion dentro-.

-Gracias Harry, Remus estara muy agradecido-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, cuando lo solto abrazo a Felix que se habia puesto de pie-¿Como te va Felx?-.

-Bien Sirius...¿y a ustedes?-.

-Todos muy bien gracias-.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas, hasta que Sirius les dijo que se tenia que ir y ellos tenian que dormir, la familia Black sabia de Felix, lo habian acogido como a uno mas, le habian propuesto cambiar su apellido, para asi formar una familia de sangre, este acepto y decidieron hacerlo en su proximo verano, ser un Liand ya no tenia mucho sentido, no era una familia relamente conocida, y en tenia algo de Black en su sangre, ya que la madre de James era una Black...a el realente no le importaba, los chicos apagaron el ordenador y con un movimiento de varita recogieron todo, subieron a la habitacion de Harry, los alumnos desde cuarto año tenian habitacion individual, pero ellos exigieron compartila, metieron una cama dentro y asunto solucionado, lo malo eran los colores, los habian intentado cambiar pero no funcionaban, ya dentro de la habitacion se cambiaron de ropa con un movimiento de varita, vistiendo un pijama de seda negra con detalles en plateado, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas y de pusieron a dormir.

**Si alguien tiene ideas son bien recibidas, algun review y subo el siguiente cap**

**Por lo que veo tengo una lectora, gracias Gatitalunar por leer mi fics ^**


End file.
